


A Million Chances (one you)

by whichstar



Category: SONAMOO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Multiverse, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstar/pseuds/whichstar
Summary: They'll always find each other.
Relationships: Ji Sumin/Song Minjae, Suminjae
Kudos: 2





	A Million Chances (one you)

**Author's Note:**

> Suminjae is life.

_*start. initiating.*_

It was another grueling day for Sumin as her body ached from dancing the whole morning. Aching from all the twists and turns she's been doing, aching from all the times she had knocked her knees to get on the floor. Still, she kept a smile on. Encouraging the other trainees to stay strong. She was the oldest after all, she had to take care of everyone. Never show them how tired she actually was.

Right now, it was break time. For ten minutes she could relax. For ten minutes she could recover. Of course that didn't go as planned when the door started opening and all five trainees scrambled to attention, lining up in age order.

"Everyone." The deep voice, belonging to the manager, sent shivers down the trainees' back.

Was one of them going to get cut? Were they in trouble? Panicked thoughts raced through each of their minds. No. There was someone else standing next to the manager. A girl. A new trainee? Sumin could feel her youngers relax a tad bit. Too bad she couldn't.

A closer look at the girl led to their eyes meeting and it felt like a bolt of electricity, of familiarity, went through her core. Like they met once before. But she was pretty sure this was the first time they've ever seen each other. In response, the girl shot a nervous smile. Melting Sumin's heart.

"-is Minjae, she'll be a new trainee starting today." The manager's voice shook Sumin out of her thoughts.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Minjae said semi-cheerfully. She had an accent, Sumin noticed.

"Be friendly." The manager demanded before leaving, taking his icy presence with him.

All girls involuntarily let out a breath. He was gone.

"How old are you?" Yoonsun asked, the youngest of their ragtag group.

"I'm a '94 liner."

"Oh! We're same age friends!" Sumin heard herself blurt out. That came out of nowhere. But seeing Minjae loosened something inside her, why? Either way, she smiled brightly. "Call me Sumin, we're the two oldest."

Introductions went around but after that everyone went back to conserve their energy for their next dance. Minjae, however, stuck with Sumin. They were inseparable from that day.

_"this isn't it. Go to the next one"_

"MINJAE, LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" a skinny five year old waved towards the four year old.

"WHAT DID YOU FIND?" the four year old yelled back, running with her stubby legs towards the older.

The two were at a playground, the one in front of their apartment. They were watched over by tired parents, used to the yelling.

"It's like those two only have one volume. Extreme loudness." Minjae's father commented, chuckling.

"Only when they're around each other." Sumin's dad agreed tiredly. "But they're always together."

Inseparable. That's what the two children were. Family friends. Friends for life.

The five year old, Sumin, put her pointer finger over her mouth. Shushing the younger. Minjae hushed immediately, watching the elder with wide eyes.

Sumin dug through her pockets, making a frustrated face. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Minjae chimed, extremely curious now.

"Ah! There it is! MY LOVE FOR YOU." Sumin turned around dramatically, her hands forming a heart.

Minjae fell onto the slides dramatically. Faking death or playing along, you couldn't be sure. "OH NO SUMIN. YOU WOUNDED MY VERY MUCH ALIVE HEART"

the dads watched in silence. Dumbfounded even. Sumin had more game than they did back when they were teenagers.

Sumin laughed, her eyes crinkling up. Unknownst to her, Minjae was looking up at the older with adoring eyes. Soon, both kids were laughing uncontrollably with each other on the slides.

"No. That wasn't the actual present." Sumin calmed down, getting as serious as a five year old could be. "This is!"

Opening her chubby hands that made a heart a few minutes before to reveal a... rock?

Minjae, poor Minjae, stared at the rock. Confusion on her face. "How is that a prwesent?"

Sumin motioned the younger closer, leaning in. She brought another rock out of her pocket. Both weren't perfectly round, but they were smooth and quite obviously from the fountain in the apartment lobby. How Sumin got away with stealing these two rocks was a mystery.

"It's a com- communication link." Sumin whispered. "We can decorate it with our names so when we're lost we can always find each other!"

Minjae paused. "What is a com-un-i-ca-tion link? Can we eat it?"

"No silly. It's... it's... I heard dad talking about it!" Sumin admitted, she just thought it sounded cool. "But the thing is. These rocks connect us."

The younger lifted an eyebrow, or tried to. She was younger by about 9 months but she was already pretty sure that Sumin was a bit delusional.

Sumin saw the disbelief and pouted. "Minjae! It's! A! Couple! Thingy!"

"I'd rather have you than a couple thingy." The younger told the five year old seriously. So seriously that it made the older blush and stutter.

"S- silly. This won't get rid of me." Sumin hugged her best friend. "Trust me. I won't leave you."

_"this isn't right either. Go further back."_

The bell rang, waking Minjae up from her daydream. The high schooler hurriedly packed her bags. She had to meet Sumin at the rooftop. Like she did every day.

*are those two always thinking of each other?  
They're soulm-  
Go to the next one*

"Sumin!" A familiar yet unfamiliar voice shouted her name. Was that, Minjae?

Sumin felt her heart quicken, Minjae. It's been a long while. It's been eternity, in fact. She turned around, fully expecting to see an unchanged Minjae. But that wasn't right. Minjae had changed.

Not in a bad way! It's been forever since they last seen each other face to face. Wow, they haven't seen each other since middle school. That was a long time ago, why did she expect Minjae to look the same as she did in middle school? How could she expect that when Minjae updated her social media every so often?

But pictures didn't do the younger justice. She had gotten prettier. Way prettier. A thick padded coat reached her legs, covering a loud neon orange long sleeve. Black jeans hugged her legs. Was that makeup? Wow. Minjae had matured a lot since they were in middle school. It was almost enough to make Sumin nervous. But she had been nervous since a week ago, what would more nerves do?

The younger swepted Sumin into a hug as soon as they got close to each other. Sumin instinctively hugged back. It was Minjae all right, no one could hug as hard as she did. She felt herself melt into the younger's touch. It felt like home.

Minjae didn't know why she was so nervous. Nervous that Sumin wouldn't recognize her. Nervous that she wouldn't recognize Sumin. Why was she even nervous when they've been planning this day for a month? Was this even considered a date?

So many questions ran through her mind as she stepped off the train from Busan. Her heart beating a bit quicker when she saw a familiar figure at the station.

The older was wearing a grey turtleneck and padding, looking a hundred percent girlfriend material. Gosh, did Sumin have a boyfriend? Oh no, what if she did? Was that makeup? Wow. She was so pretty. Beautiful. Perfect? Yeah, that was the word.

She felt like she was going to faint when she finally made it to Sumin. All her thoughts became a mess, why was she always a mess around this girl? But all that fled her mind when she instinctively hugged the best friend she hasn't seen since middle school. The only thought that crossed her mind was that she was finally home.

_"No, no no! This isn't it either, as sweet as it is. Next."_

How long had she been in love? It had to be a good five years now. Because they've been dating for five years.

But why was it that every time she saw her girlfriend of five years, she fell in love all over again? Shouldn't she be over this stage by now?

But Sumin knew the answer to that question. No, she would be never over that phase. Not when Minjae sang with that honey sweet voice. Not when they cuddled together at the end of a long day. Not when Sumin cried, Minjae cried with her.

It had been five years of them officially together. It's been way longer than five of them being best friends. And it's been about one and a half years of them living together.

If Sumin counted her blessings, most of them would come from meeting the love of her life.

Sure they had their hardships. But the important thing was that they got through them. Together. As long as they were together, everything was going to be fine. Even if they both broke down at the same time, as long as they were together.

_"sweet, but that's not it either. NEXT"_

"Hello! Can I help you with anything?" A store attendant approached the lost looking customer who just ran into the clothes shop.

"Yes. So, I'm trying to escape my ex-boyfriend.. can someone be my fake boy slash girlfriend?" Sumin blurted out, looking a bit desperate.

The store attendant blinked. Well, she was not expecting that. And she had seen some pretty questionable things in this mall. But the customer was pretty, so maybe she could help her a little. Her shift was basically over anyways.

"Sure. Follow me." The store attendant led Sumin down the aisles. Turning around to her customer, she stated. "I can be your fake girlfriend for the day. So your ex will leave you alone."

"Sure." Sumin surprised herself by saying yes. That had come out so easily, they just met and now they were fake dating? But then, she asked first. So why the heck not. "I'm Sumin. What's your name?"

"Minjae. I get off in a minute so let's buy a couple outfit to solidify that we're dating." Minjae laughed, she had a pretty laugh Sumin noted.

A bit of time later, Minjae had changed out of her uniform into a blue to white ombre hoodie with the word "happy" scribbled in black. Just bought from the store with her employee discount. Coming out of the dressing room to see Sumin waiting in a hoodie of the same design, except in pink, was a surreal experience. Seeing each other in couple wear, even though they were strangers, made Minjae blush.

"So, let's get to know each other." Sumin suggested as the new fake-couple wandered around the mall. "Twenty quest-"

_"Huh, this one was actually close.."_

  
_"What are you even looking for?"_

  
_"You'll see.."_

"You still kept it?" Sumin's soft voice snapped the younger out of her thoughts. Minjae's eyes focused on Sumin caressing a weathered rock. A rock with fade bright colored writing.

"Of course I did. It's our communication link, remember?" Minjae nostalgically smiled.

"I kept mine too. We both wrote 'Suminjae' on it and decorated it with hearts. I remember." Sumin laughed, sitting down next to Minjae on the younger's bed.

Minjae felt her heartbeat quicken. She hoped she wasn't blushing, that would be bad. Really bad. She completely stilled as Sumin laid her head on her shoulders. She was wanted to die at this very moment, because at least she would die happy.

Everything seemed muted. The atmosphere, their conversation. Even the laughs that once flowed freely between them. As if the whole world was holding their breath. For what, Minjae couldn't tell.

In a sudden fit of recklessness, to fight the quiet, Minjae pulled Sumin down with her so that they were now lying next to each other on her bed. They both shifted so that the two were facing each other. Seeing Sumin a bit pink in the face made Minjae feel better. She wasn't the only one blushing now.

Funny how they never outright talked about their feelings towards each other. Sumin thought in the silence. They always seemed to skip around it. But it seemed like they would finally talk about it. About them.

They laid in silence for a few more seconds, staring at each other. Unsure who would start.

"I love you." Minjae finally sighed. Giving in to the silence. "I always loved you."

Sumin nodded, she knew this part already. They loved each other, they never needed to say it put loud. But what kind of love? The way Minjae said it made her heart flutter.

"I love you as a friend, but more than that. I think I love you more than I ever loved anyone else. And that scares me. Because what if I loose you? I don't want to loose you again. Loosing you twice already broke my heart beyond repair. How would I handle it the third time now that I finally told you my feelings? I don't even know when I fell in love with you, I just always loved you. Ji Sumin." Words poured out, they've been locked up for far too long. Minjae couldn't stop her voice from breaking. She couldn't stop a few tears from falling.

"Shhhh." Sumin held her best friend's hands. "I love you too, Sung Minjae. I've been in love with you for a while now. I lost you once, and I'm not loosing you again."

That made Minjae look up to meet her friend's eyes. Messy hair and all, she had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"I think I figured it out." Sumin continued softly, wiping away the younger's tears. "You know the multiverse theory? Where they say that our universe is just one of many alternate universes out there? I think that even if there are a thousand versions of you and me out there. I'd still find my way to you. Because you're my beacon."

"Because you're my beacon." Minjae echoed.

A comfortable silence filled the air, a rustling coming from the bed as the two adjusted to fit in each other's arms. They were like that for the rest of the night.

_"There it is. We found it."_

  
_"That's our universe though? What was the cause of all this?"_

  
_"To prove to you that we'll be forever, Minjae. In every universe, I'll find you. There might be a million chances, but only one you."_

  
_"S- Sumin.. you didn't have to show me all this to prove it to me. Because you're my beacon. I'll always find you."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll mostly be writing sonamoo fics on here <3 I have an aff account with way more stories, which I will slowly be transferring them here!


End file.
